


United They Come

by Dreamelilly018



Series: When A Teacher Fails [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bad Parent Sabine Cheng, Bad Parent Tom Dupain, F/M, Grandma Gina Dupain, Grandpa Rolland Dupain, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Grandparents care, Toxic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamelilly018/pseuds/Dreamelilly018
Summary: Two hours, that was all it took for Gina and Rolland Dupain to learn of the removal of their only grandchild. The former couple had always said nothing could get them back together in a room but the news of their Marinette, their little grandbaby, being removed from their home on the ground of emotional, verbal, and possibly physical abuse, was enough.
Relationships: Gina Dupain & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Gina Dupain & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Rolland Dupain, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Rolland Dupain, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tom Dupain, Rolland Dupain & Gina Dupain, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Series: When A Teacher Fails [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114517
Comments: 23
Kudos: 105





	United They Come

Two hours, that was all it took for Gina and Rolland Dupain to learn of the removal of their only grandchild. The former couple had always said nothing could get them back together in a room but the news of their Marinette, their little grandbaby, being removed from their home on the ground of emotional, verbal, and possibly physical abuse, was enough. So finding herself in the same car as her ex-husband, Gina Dupain, was far ready to deal with her son and daughter-in-law. In the past, they had dealt with the knowledge of them having Marinette with Thomas only being twenty-one and Sabine only being eighteen. When the wanted to move out and start the bakery to them refusing visits with their blossoming grandchild like requested, they bared it with grimaces for the rare moments when their granddaughter, shining like a pure little tigerlily, visited them.

After parking and entering their children’s bakery and going upstairs, they were angered and didn’t even knock as they entered. They knew that Tom and Sabine would be awake still as the bakery was closed on the weekends. Once in the middle of the living room, it was Rolland who spoke first.

“You know why we are here to speak to you,” Rolland began, allowing Gina to take the last free spot next to him. “Why is it that we have to be informed by Penny Rolling and Jarred Stone that our granddaughter was removed from our care? Or that while they are fighting for custody of her, they still want us to be a part of her life?”

Their son, Rolland, from where he sat, looked down at the floor. “I have already made the decision to give my rights over to Penny Rolling and Jarred Stone,” he explained to them before they could yell. “They have already shown how they are better in caring for Marinette and her needs than I ever was.”

“They are just being dramatic,” Sabine said with a roll of her eyes. “She already is a handful with her episodes, and now with her being diagnosed with Autism was the hump on the camel. I can accept be grudgingly her dating Kagami and her episodes, but her misbehavior with the school and her Autism is a very different story.”

Gina had thrown herself at her former daughter-in-law if Rolland hadn’t seized ahold of her, pulling her back and behind her seat. “You deserve no right to call you a Mother, Sabine Cheng,” she shouted, eyes darkening with anger. “You deserved no right to be the mother of my grandbaby. Thomas, Marinette, Rolland, and I should have never met you. Everything changed when you arrived and married my son, Sabine.”

“No.” Sabine stared at her with a blank face, voice monotone and emotionless. “My mistake was keeping that thing, and raising it even after I never wanted her. I only kept my “daughter” because Thomas wanted her. If it was up to me, she would have been giving up soon after she took her deep breath. She is no daughter of mine. Just a reminder of the mistake that I could no longer bare to deal with. Finally, after many years of torment, I can breathe, and not deal with her presence.”

“What?” Thomas’s gaze grew wide with shock as he turned to face his wife of twenty years. “What do you mean that you never wanted Marinette? Why didn’t you want our daughter?”

“I was only eighteen when I had her,” Sabine said, voice bitter. “I could have gone to the United States for culinary like I wanted if I hadn’t had her. I could be in a much better position than I am now if we hadn’t had kept our daughter, Tom. We would be making more money than we are now, and have a child better than Marinette. A child that didn’t need to be fixed.”

“Sabine...” Tom looked sick. “Why my relationship isn’t strong with Marinette and I made my share of mistakes, she is still my daughter. She is still your daughter! And as your daughter, you shouldn’t be talking like this about her. She doesn’t deserve this.”

“Nobody deserves the pain and abuse that you gave her, Sabine,” Gina said, starting to see what had happened. While Tom was quite large, taking at his father, he was a cuddly bear at heart and wouldn’t hurt a fly. “Now, you got five minutes to leave this house, which is in my son’s name, before I call the police on you for trespassing.”

“Mom!” Tom shot her a warning look. “I think it is best for Father and you to leave. Sabine and I should be retiring now with how late it is getting.”

“Thomas, plea-“ Gina began but got caught off by her ex-husband.

“We will let ourselves out,” Rolland Dupain said, pulling her husband to the stairway that would lead down into the bakery. “Good night, Tomas, Sabine.”

“Rolland,” Gina said once they were down in the bakery. “We can’t just lea-“

“They are adults and need to figure things out on their own,” Rolland Dupain said, leading her out to his car. Holding the door open for her, he continued. “Right now, our granddaughter is our main priority.”

Marinette’s grandmother sighed, nodding. “You are right,” she agreed as Rolland started up the car and began to drive back to his place. “Marinette comes first.”


End file.
